Gwyneth Eaton Prior
by Rachelthereader02
Summary: Tris catches Tobias cheating on her when pregnant. She and Christina decided to leave Dauntless. This is about their daughters 14 years later(Hopelin Beth Eaton Prior rewrite). You don't need to have read that story to read this one. The only difference between the two is that in this story, Hopelin's name is Gwyneth and Zack's name is Luke.
1. Prologue

I was so excited for tonight. I had made a nice dinner for Tobias and me to tell him that I was pregnant. We were finally getting a chance to have our own little family. I knew that he might be scared to be a father because of Marcus, but I was hoping that I could help him realize that he was going to be a perfect father. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him.

"Bye Tori!" I called when I was leaving the tattoo parlor. After I begged for hours, she decided that I could leave early to set up.

"Bye Tris. Good luck tonight. I'm so happy for you and Four."

I couldn't get the smile off my face the entire way home. Tobias and I were going to be parents! This was the best day of my life.

When I walked in the door to our apartment, Tobias was kissing an Abnegation girl. An Abnegation of all things! I couldn't believe he would do this to me. I stormed out and ran to Christina's room.

"Oh Chris he cheated on me!" I sobbed as soon as I walked in.

"How could he? Do you want me to kill him for you?" Christina was steaming once I had finished my story.

"No Chris I don't want to start anything, but I don't know what to do. I'm 18 and pregnant. The baby won't have their father." I was starting to realize just how bad my situation was.

"We can leave. Go outside the gate. That way we can create a new life for the two of us and your baby," Chris suggested.

After the war, the gate had been opened, and we were now free to come and go as we please. I soon realized that this was my only chance at giving my baby a new life and at getting away from Four.

I stayed at Christina's for the night and waited until Four left for work the next morning. Then, I packed my things and went back to Christina's. Half an hour later, we were on our way to New York City.

 **Fourteen Year Time-Lapse**

It turned out that Christina was also pregnant. Her daughter Melanie was born just two weeks before my daughter Gwyneth, and Mel never lets Gwen forget it. The two girls are best friends just like me and Christina. The four of us share an apartment together.

Christina works as a fashion designer, and I'm an art curator. I also have an amazing fiancé, Luke. We both love our lives now and would never change anything.

 **What do you guys think? This is pretty short since it's just the prologue, but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 1

Gwyneth POV

I actually woke up fairly early this morning, being that it was a Saturday. I'm going to a party tonight, and mom isn't home, so I went into her closet to find something to wear. I walked in and saw something red bundled up in the corner hidden underneath a bag. When I went to hold up the garment, an intricate, silver jewelry box thudded to the floor. The box must have been wrapped in the red dress.

I sat the dress down on the floor and opened up the jewelry box. Inside were what must be hundreds of pictures. I took out the one at the top and couldn't help staring at it. Three of the people looked to be about 16 and the other one looked 18. They were all smiling. It looked really out of place on the 18 year-old's face. He had his arm around a blonde haired girl in the red dress that must be my mom. Another guy had his arm around Aunt Chris, and he must be Mel's dad.

I pulled out another picture with my mom and two others dressed in black. They looked like 16-year-old versions Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene. I realized that I had left the light in mom's room on when I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the closet.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Aunt Chris called as she stuck her head in the closet. She looked at the picture of her and mom that I had sat down. "I see you've found our old pictures.

"What are these, Aunt Chris? I've never seen any of these people before."

"Wait until Melanie gets up. I'll tell you both at the same time."

 **2 Hours Later**

"Alright girls," Aunt Chris started as Mel and I were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, "I have a story to tell you."

Aunt Chris told us about everything. We already knew about what was going on in Chicago from school, but she told us the story of our parents and how they met. She also told us about the war, how the fence was opened, how Melanie's dad died (he passed away four months after the war from a tragic training accident), and about my dad cheating on my mom.

"I had really started to like your dad. He was so different around your mom than he had been in training, and it was clear that he really loved her. I think that cheating on your mom was the biggest mistake he could ever make."

This was a lot to take in. Mom and Aunt Chris had a completely different past than what I'd always thought. And I just learned who my father is and why he and my mom aren't together.

"I thought of a great idea. Would you girls like to go visit Dauntless? We can stay with Aunt Mar and Uncle Uriah, and you girls can see a little bit about where you're from. I'm sure you'd like to learn a little more about your past. Besides, you learned about the factions in school and visiting them would be a great learning experience for you. You've never been outside of New York, so this could be an incredible opportunity," Aunt Chris offered us.

"Yes! I would love to go!" Mel shouted and ran up to give her mom a hug.

"Gwen? Do you want to go?"

"Of course Aunt Chris! This is so exciting!"

"Alright girls. Aunt Tris is gone on business until next Tuesday, so we should probably leave tomorrow or Monday to make the most of our time there. I'll start looking at flights. You girls go start packing."

I had to say that visiting Dauntless definitely beat going to that party tonight. Because it's summer and Aunt Chris's job doesn't require her to go to an office, it doesn't matter what days we are gone. I honestly can't wait to see where my mom lived.

As I was packing, I thought more about what Aunt Chris said about my dad. All mom had told me when I asked was that he was not who she thought he was. I could always tell that mom didn't like talking about him though, so I didn't ask again. I couldn't believe that he cheated on my mom. She's amazing and I can't believe anyone would want to cheat on her.

Thankfully Luke saw how amazing she is. I love Luke like a dad because he and mom have been friends since she was pregnant with me. I'll probably always call him Uncle Luke, but it won't be hard for me to adjust to him being my dad.

Just then, my iPhone started buzzing with a song from Leverage. Mel and I just love that show so much.

 _Two good old boys_

 _Behind the wheel_

 _Chasing down bad guys in Lucille_

The song filled the room as I searched for my phone. I saw that it was my mom calling and quickly answered it.

"Hello," I answered, hoping that didn't sound suspicious.

"Hey honey. I have some important news to tell you. Luke and I aren't getting married anymore."

"What? Mom why?"

"Well, honey I thought I could trust him, but your father hurt me too much. I'm just not ready to be serious with someone else. I know it's been 14 years, but I'm only 31. I can find someone else. Don't worry about me though darling. I'll be fine."

"Oh mom. I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're ok? You and Luke have been together for three years."

"I told you, Gwenny. You don't have to worry about me. But I'm getting called into a meeting. I'll call you before bed. Love you."

"Bye mom love you too."

I can't believe that my mom and Luke are finished. I mean I always knew that my dad really destroyed her, but I didn't realize just how bad it was. Aunt Chris just told me that mom never had good self-esteem though so dad must really have crushed what little she had. I feel so bad for my mom. I'm happy that Aunt Chris wants to keep Mel and I away from him while we're in Dauntless.

"Alright, dolls, I booked our flight. We need to leave for the airport in three hours, ok?" Aunt Chris shouted, peeking her head into the room. Mel and I shared a room because four bedroom apartments are too expensive for them right now. We didn't mind though.

"Ok mom got it. Don't worry we'll be ready." Mel told her.

"K dollies I just wanted to make sure." I love it when Aunt Chris calls us doll, dolls, or dollies. It's our thing just like how mom always calls me honey or darling.

 **5 hours later**

It was time for us to board our flight. I sat down in the window seat in my row with Aunt Chris and Mel. We were on our way to Chicago. I had a feeling that this trip would change my life forever.

 **Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. I was busy for Christmas and then I got sick :(. Anyway, I just want to confirm that this will be a FourTris story. I kind of started to set that up in this chapter, but I just wanted to kind of reinforce that idea. I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment any ideas you have.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how the other chapter got messed up. I'm not sure what that keeps happening, but I think I fixed it. I hope I know how to fix it for the rest of these chapters.**

Gwyneth POV

When our flight to Chicago landed, Aunt Chris took us to the train station. She told me and Mel that the trains didn't used to stop. I thought that was kind of terrifying, but apparently she and mom used to love it. Our train stopped at the Dauntless station, and we, as well as a couple of other people all dressed in black, got off. There was a huge hole in the floor, and I couldn't help but peek down.

"When the new initiates come, they have to enter t

"Aunt Tris jumped through that hole?" Mel asked, sounding extremely unbelieving. Mom is very brave, but she's not exactly a daredevil. She always talks about how she'll never go skydiving, so learning about this just seems unbelievable.

"Yes. Your mom was quite a daredevil back then. I'll have to take you girls zip lining from the Hancock building."

This trip was sending really amazing. I'm so happy Aunt Chris could take us here and show us a bit of our past.

 _Two good old boys_

 _Behind the wheel_

 _Chasing down bad guys in Lucille_

Mel started laughing as soon as she heard the ringtone. We really love Leverage. Anyway, my mom's name flashed across the screen, and I started to get a little scared. What if she finds out where we are? I mean, Aunt Chris left her a note in case she got back early, but she isn't supposed to find out where we are.

"Hey mom," I tried to make my voice sound normal, but I think I failed.

"Hi darling. Is something wrong? You sound nervous."

"No nothing. What are you doing?"

"I'm in our apartment reading Aunt Chris's note. What about you, darling?" I must have let out a help because my mom started laughing.

"It's so nice that training initiates paid off. What's the point of it if you can't scare your daughter? But don't worry, honey, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm getting on the next flight to Chicago because I think that I should be the one to give you that tour of Dauntless."

"Yes! Thanks mom I'm so excited!"

"Haha I am too. I've got to go book a flight though. See you in a couple of hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

"How'd things go?" Aunt Chris asked once I ended the phone call.

"She's on her next flight out here. She decided that she wants to be the one to introduce me to Dauntless."

"Yay! I'm sure all of our friends would love to see your mom again. Why don't we go to the room and get some rest? Your mom will probably be here by dinner, and then we can go give you guys a tour of the compound."

"Ok mom. Please tell me there's a way to get down without jumping," Mel said.

"Yes, dolls, don't worry there are stairs."

We walked down the stairs and went towards where Aunt Chris said all the apartments are. Once we arrived at 4B, Aunt Chris knocked on the door, and Uncle Uriah answered.

"Chrissy! And the girls! It's been five years since I've seen you come and give me a hug."

"Hey, Uriah. It's nice to see you too. Where are Mar and Caleb?"

"They're at the store picking up some food. But you girls get in here! I've got the guest bedrooms all set up."

We walked into the apartment and I had to say that it was really nice. The kitchen and dining room were huge. And they had four bedrooms. Mel and I would share as well as Chris and mom. Both rooms had two beds though.

"You girls go get settled in. Mar and Caleb probably won't be back for a little while."

Mel and I walked into the bedroom and picked our beds. I instantly turned on the TV, hoping they have Netflix. I, of course, put on Leverage and climbed under the blanket. Mel climbed into bed with me and we just hung out there for a while.

A few hours later, I heard the apartment door opening.

"I'm back," A female's voice called, "and look who I brought with me!"

"Trissy! I've missed you." Uncle Uriah replied.

"I missed you too. You promised to come visit again, but it's been five years! I haven't seen you guys since Caleb was nine. It's hard to believe that he and Gwen are the same age."

"Mom!" I ran out and gave my mom a hug. It's been two weeks since I've seen her because she was away for business, and I honestly missed her a lot.

"Hey, honey, I've missed you. I'm gone for two weeks and sneak off to a city half way across the country."

"Mom! I thought you said we were ok."

"We are, darling, but that's because Aunt Chris explained everything to me. Don't get me wrong, if you did this, you'd be dead." Mom smiled innocently then and announced that she was going to go unpack.

A little while later, it was time for our tour. I had hung out with Uriah, Marlene, and Caleb while mom was unpacking. I have to say that Caleb is absolutely gorgeous and really funny. It's a shame we won't have very much time got a call, and told us that he needed to head to the initiate training room. We decided to just come with him because mom wanted to show us where she used to work.

"I'm here now. No need to worry," Uriah called as he walked into the room.

A pretty girl with red hair, who looked to be about 29 or 30, answered him, "Thank goodness. I'm at my wits end here. Oh my gosh is that Tris? I missed you so much!"

"Cici! It's so great to see you too!"

"We've missed you a lot around the training room. But you remember that my name is Sierra right?"

"Of course I remember," mom rolled her eyes, "but we used to always call you-"

"Oh! You guys used to call me Candy Cane because of my red hair, and you shortened it to Cici."

"So what's the problem Sia?" Uriah asked her.

"Well… um… maybe not in front of…" She stuttered.

"It's about you know who?"

"Yes. And he's on his way here."

I wonder who they were talking about, and why they couldn't talk about him around us. Just then, the door banged open, and a man walked in. He looked to be about two years older than my mom, Aunt Chris, Uncle Uriah, and Aunt Mar.

"Christina?" He asked, looking like he couldn't possibly believe that she was here.

That's when I recognized him. He was the man in the picture. The man that I'd been dreaming about meeting my entire life. It was my dad.

 **So, what do you think? Any ideas on how Four will react? I'm not sure if it was clear, Four doesn't know yet about Gwyneth and Tris. I'm not really sure how to start this next chapter, so I'd like to hear what you guys want to see happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is probably just going to be sort of a filler chapter. I'm not sure how great I'll be at Four's POV, so… beware. I don't really know how to write a Four and Tris reunion, so any ideas would really be appreciated. Thanks.**

Four POV

I woke up with a strange feeling that today would change my life. And hopefully for the better. It's been a rough 14 years.

My troubles all started when I made the stupidest mistake of my life. I love Tris more than life. I did then, and I still do now. I know that's hard to believe considering I cheated on her, but I was in a bad place. I had gotten a call from Marcus and was feeling horrible. Of course, cheating on my amazing fiancé didn't help that.

I needed comfort after my call. I know that doesn't make it ok, but I'm not trying to make excuses. I know that what I did to her was so wrong, but I'm just not strong enough to have stopped it.

I was feeling really low, and the girl flirting with me was helping me feel better. As soon as I kissed her I knew it was wrong, but it was too late. Tris had seen us and ran out before I could get a chance to explain. I made the mistake of trying to give her some space. The next thing I knew, she was gone.

Tris was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I ruined it. I begged Uriah to tell me where she was or how to contact her, but he wouldn't budge. He said that it was better this way, and deep down I knew that he was right. Tris was better off without someone like me.

I went to get dressed and saw that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. That isn't unusual for me though. I've been drinking like crazy for 14 years because I just can't handle the pain of living without Tris.

This situation reminds me of a song Tris always used to play. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. It took me so long to realize that Tris was gone for good. I still don't think that I've fully accepted it.

Anyway, I pulled some clothes on and made my way to the dining hall to see if I could find anything for lunch. On my way in, I saw a woman who looks like Christina with two girls. I shook my head though, knowing that it wasn't really her.

I must have looked really awful because Sierra stopped me when I got in the room. She was one of my and Tris's initiates and took over the other transfer training job when Tris left. Uriah and her husband, Justin, trained the Dauntless-borns.

"Four, you look awful. I know that you miss her, but it's been 14 years. You drink way too much. I need you to either move on, or go find Tris and make things right. You can't keep going on this way."

"Sierra- "

"No Four. You listen to me. Tris was the best thing to ever happen to you, and I know that you know that. You need to make things right. Or you do nothing, and she'll be gone forever. You decided." With that, Sierra walked away.

A few hours later, I was on my way to the tattoo parlor. I had Tris's name tattooed over my heart, and I was thinking about getting it removed. I would never love Tris any less, but I couldn't go after her. I would never be able to find her because Uriah will never give out any information. Besides, I'm only 33 it's not too late to find someone I can be content with. Sure I'll never love her like I love Tris, but I can't go on living like this any more.

On my way to the parlor, I saw a young girl about 14. She looked remarkable like Christina and Will. I really must be hallucinating though because there's no way that Christina would be back in Dauntless.

I guess I never knew for sure that Christina went with Tris. I can understand how raising a child with the constant reminder of it's father's death isn't ideal. But that wouldn't explain why Christina and her daughter are in Dauntless now. I'm getting way too ahead of myself though because I don't even know if the girl is Christina's daughter.

When I finally arrived at the tattoo parlor, I went back to talk to Tori. She had always tried to convince me to run after Tris, but I'm not quite sure why. Tori never seemed like my biggest fan.

"What're you here for, Four?" She asked, coming out from behind the counter.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo removed. But I came here to ask for advice on whether or not I should do it."

"Why would I know? I don't understand who you are anymore."

"It's the one of Tris's name. You were always like a second mother to her. This doesn't mean that I love her any less, but I need to move on. Sierra made me see that today."

"If you need to move on, that's fine. I understand. But I don't think that you should get rid of the tattoo. Tris was an important part of your life, and you should always have the reminder of that. You two had an incredible, once in a life time kind of love, and even though you don't have it anymore, that's not something you want to forget."

Tori was right. Though I know it wasn't her point, Tori's speech made me reconsider the idea of moving on. I know that Tris is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I shouldn't give up on her this easily. I need to find her.

Just then, my phone buzzed with a text from Sierra, telling me to meet her in the training room. I had a feeling that this was going to be a form of intervention for me. But I sure will shock her when I tell her that I'm going after Tris.

When I get to the training room, both Uriah and Sierra are there, confirming my suspicious that this is an intervention. However, they aren't alone. Two girls, Christina, and the person I never expected to be lucky enough to see again are there.

"Tris?"

 **So this chapter kind of explains why Four cheated on Tris. And I started the FourTris a little** **bit. Four is very different in this story than he is in emHopelin Beth Eaton Prior,/em so I hope you guys like it. Do you guys like this story? Because the rewrite is for you. I know that continuing HBEP probably would have been the best, but I've changed so much as a writer since then and just need kind of a fresh start. Thanks for being such amazing readings everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Can you guys tell me if you want me to continue this? I'm not really sure if it's any good, and I could use some feedback on what you think or anything you want to see in this story.**

Gwyneth POV

I woke up to the sound of crying. It was very quite, but I could still hear the sobs. I knew without a doubt that it was my mother. She was really upset after seeing my dad last night, and I just feel so bad for her.

I knew that I needed to find a way to make this better for her. My dad asked her for a chance to explain everything, but she never answered him. She started crying when he said her name and left quickly after that.

I got dressed and went out into the main room. Caleb was the only one out there. I suddenly got an idea of how this could be a little easier for me.

"Caleb? Can you help me find Four? Please?"

"Why do you want to find him? Your mom obviously doesn't want to see him. I'm not sure what you're trying to do Gwyneth, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Maybe you're right, Caleb, but the other option is calling Luke. That's probably the better idea to help my mom, but I want to have a relationship with my father. He doesn't even know I exist. Don't you think I deserve to have a relationship with him?"

"Of course you do, Gwen. Of course. I wasn't even thinking of that."

"Thank you, Caleb. I promise, I'm not trying to set my parents up or anything. But I do want to call my mom's ex-fiancé because I think he might be able to help her."

"That's probably a good idea. Why don't we go get some breakfast at the dining hall, and then we'll go try to find your dad. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for helping me Caleb."

When we got to the dining hall, I saw the redhead from last night, Sierra. I thought that she might know where Four is, but I'm not ready to talk to her. I'll just have to do a little detective work with Caleb.

After eating, we started our hunt at Four's apartment. Since there's no initiate training going on now, we know he isn't working.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I don't know what I was expecting. My dad to open up the door and hug me like he somehow knew who I was. It was all a little disappointing. I had been dreaming about who my father was my entire life, and he just didn't seem to be as great as I expected him to be.

When the door didn't open, I fished a bobby pin our of my hair and started picking the lock. Caleb looked at me in shock.

"What?" I said. "I read the Gallagher Girls and Heist Society books." Caleb just shook his head in mock frustration.

I finally got the door open, and we went in. The place was a mess. There were clothes, beer cans, and glass bottles everywhere. Broken glass and pieces of furniture also littered the floor. The TV had a huge crack down the center, and everything in the apartment has something wrong with it. Well, except for one thing. A picture frame.

The frame was one of those really nice silver ones with an intricate design. It said emFamily /emat the top and emLove/em at the bottom. In the frame was a picture of my mom and dad the night he proposed to her. He was kneeling, and she was standing there crying.

What happened to the couple in that picture? This was what I had always dreamed about. Having a mom and dad who were together and love each other. If he hadn't cheated, this is the life I could have had. A happy family is all that I've ever wanted.

I wiped away the tears that slipped out. Now was not the time to be crying over what could have been. I needed to find my dad. I couldn't repair my parent's relationship, but I could create one between me and my father.

After leaving the apartment, we decided to head down to the initiate training room anyway. It was a long-shot, but I thought that just maybe he would be there.

We opened the door, and I saw him. He was beating the life out of a punching bag. He must be upset after seeing my mom last night.

"Four?" Caleb called, hesitatntly. He turned around to face us.

"What do you want Caleb?" I can't believe that I'm actually hearing my father's voice. For 14 years I've dreamed about this day, and now it's finally happening.

"It's not really what I want. Gwyneth wants to talk to you." At that, my father stared at me expectantly./

"Um… hi?" I stuttered.

"Why did you want to talk to me, girl?" He asked harshly.

"I'm Tris's daughter. I was there last night when- "

"Tris has a daughter? Can I ask who your father is?"

"It's you. The night my mom found out about… well… you know… was the night she was planning on telling you about me. I'm your daughter."

"You're… you're my daughter?"

"Yes. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me- "

"Of course I want to talk to you. I've missed the first 14 years of your life. I want the chance to be a part of it now, if that's ok," He said the last part questioningly, as if he didn't think I'd want him to be a part of my life. As if that wasn't what I'd always wanted.

"That's all I've ever wanted. To have my father be a part of my life. And I'm sure my mom would have told you about me if she knew that, but she was in so much pain after what happened that I didn't want her to know. I just kind of pretended that I didn't need my father. But I'd really like it if we can get to know each other."

"I would really love that. You said your name is Gwyneth? Tell me a little about yourself Gwyneth."

And so we talked in that training room for about an hour before Caleb told me that his dad kept calling and asking where we were. I made plans to meet my dad at his apartment later though. I also promised to bring him some baby pictures. Now it was just a question of how to sneak away from my mom and Aunt Chris.

 **I know that I didn't write what exactly happened when Tris and Four were reunited, but I didn't really have any idea on what to do. If you guys want me to I can write a chapter about that and put it in before this one. Please please please tell me what you want to see in this or any ideas you have. I'm getting stuck. This story is just already so different from the other one that I'm not really sure what to write.**

 **But anyway, tell me what you think! I really want to know any ideas you guys have. Thanks! You guys are the best readers ever.**


End file.
